Il est tout doux !
by Themis480
Summary: Ou: comment Hagrid a fait l'acquisition de Touffu.


**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un OS centré sur Touffu et Hagrid. C'est la première fois que je poste pour le fandom d'Harry Potter, et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**

 **Cet OS m'a été inspiré par une image vue sur internet, où Hagrid explique à Harry, Ron, et Hermione qu'il a « acheté Touffu à un ami grec » et juste en-dessous, l'image montre Hadès et Cerbère. J'ai donc essayé de mettre tout ça par écrit.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent aussi mon histoire** _ **Moments de vie divine**_ **, il est fort probable que vous reconnaissiez les caractères d'Hadès et Perséphone.**  
 **Pour ceux qui ne savent pas du tout qui ils sont, voici un petit résumé : Hadès est le grand frère de Zeus, le roi des Enfers et des morts. Il a enlevé Perséphone, sa nièce, fille de Zeus et de Déméter, qui ne peut désormais vivre avec sa mère que pendant le printemps et l'été. Elle est condamnée à passer l'automne et l'hiver en Enfer, avec son mari. Si vous voulez un peu suivre leurs aventures, je vous invite à lire mon recueil d'OS sur les divinités Olympiennes, même si ce n'est pas indispensable pour comprendre cette histoire.**

 **Bon, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir l'OS. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que vous le trouviez génial, nul, ou passable avec des points à améliorer.**

 **Je précise que Hagrid, Touffu et Dumbledore appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les divinités de la mythologie grecque ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cet OS.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **\- Vous avez vu Touffu ? s'exclama-t-il.**_  
 _ **-Touffu ?**_  
 _ **\- Il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière.**_

 _ **Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers**_ **, J.K. Rowling.**

« Espèce de pauvre imbécile ! » Hurla Perséphone, tout en lançant une assiette sur son mari.

Ce dernier, prudent, se réfugia derrière son canapé, maudissant sa femme et sa manie de lancer tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main quand elle était en colère.

« Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute ! » Tenta de plaider Hadès.

Perséphone, de son côté, prit une grande inspiration, et lui dit d'un ton dur : « Ça fait des millénaires que Cerbère est à ton service et pas une fois tu n'as réalisé que c'était une femelle ? »

« En même temps, j'ai pas forcément pensé à vérifier… » répondit le roi des morts d'une toute petite voix, émergeant de sa cachette.

La cause de leur dispute, elle aussi effrayée par les cris de la reine des Enfers, sortit de derrière un fauteuil, en gémissant. Perséphone lui lança un regard incertain, partagée entre l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras en criant « Il est trop mignon ! » et l'envie de l'envoyer balader chez les mortels.

En effet, le couple infernal avait découvert, il y a quelques semaines, que le gardien des portes des Enfers, le terrible et effrayant Cerbère, était en réalité un **e** terrible et effrayant **e** Cerbère, et qu'elle était pleine. Hadès avait fait remarquer avec un sourire que sa férocité s'expliquait bien par le fait qu'elle était une femelle, mais son sourire s'était bien vite effacé face à l'expression sinistre de sa femme.

Cependant, à leur grande surprise, Cerbère ne mit pas au monde une portée mais un simple chiot, qui était déjà immense à sa naissance : il avait hérité de la taille de sa maman.

« Mais enfin, qui est le père de ce petit ?! » S'était exclamée, étonnée, Perséphone.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée », avait répondu Hadès, complètement dépassé par la situation. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passait devant les portes des Enfers quand il n'y était pas...

En tout cas, Perséphone avait décrété que Hadès était l'unique responsable de cette situation, qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt, et que par conséquent, c'était à lui de régler ça.

Mais elle avait aussi exprimé sa colère comme elle savait si bien le faire, autrement dit en lui jetant des objets à la figure. Le bruit avait effrayé le chiot, que le couple avait pris avec eux avec l'intention de le donner. Il se cachait donc, lui aussi, derrière un fauteuil.

« Mais à qui va-t-on le donner ? » réfléchit Hadès à voix haute.

« Peut-être à un autre dieu ou une autre déesse ? » proposa sa femme, interrompant son lancer d'objets.

Hadès secoua la tête. « Personne n'en aurait l'utilité, je crois. Cerbère est une créature typiquement infernale, et son petit doit être pareil, il lui faudra donc des conditions de vie bien spécifiques. »

Un glapissement interrompit sa réflexion et les souverains des Enfers tournèrent alors la tête vers la petite créature qui avançait vers eux, réclamant des caresses.

« On pourrait peut-être le garder ? » demanda Hadès, plein d'espoir.

« Ne sois pas ridicule », soupira Perséphone en levant les yeux au ciel. « On ne peut pas avoir deux chiens à trois têtes, tu veux vraiment que plus personne ne nous rende visite ? »

« Si les deux chiens peuvent empêcher ta mère de passer… » pensa le roi des morts, mais il s'abstint de faire la remarque à voix haute.

« Bon, il n'y a qu'une solution », décréta Perséphone. « Tu vas aller l'abandonner chez les mortels. »

« QUOI ? » s'exclama Hadès. « T'es pas bien ! Il va manger tous les mortels qu'il croise ! Zeus ne va jamais nous laisser en paix si ça arrive ! »

« Débrouille-toi », dit Perséphone en haussant le ton. « C'est de ta faute tout ça, alors tu vas à la surface et tu trouves une solution. »

Sur le même ton, Hadès lui répondit : « Et tu ne peux pas y aller toi-même ? »

Sa femme lui lança un regard noir : « Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas monter à la surface en hiver. Merci qui ? »

En grognant, Hadès se dit qu'obéir tout de suite à sa femme éviterait un scandale, et aussi l'effondrement complet de sa demeure. Il prit le (pas si) petit chien dans ses bras, qui aboya de bonheur d'être ainsi porté, un manteau, puis prit la direction de la sortie des Enfers. Une fois sorti, il prit une apparence mortelle et enfila son manteau.

« C'est parti », dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour le petit de Cerbère.

* * *

Dix heures, cinquante-trois minutes et trente-quatre secondes plus tard, Hadès était dans un pub, à siroter un verre d'alcool, désespéré. Jamais il n'arriverait à confier le chiot à quelqu'un.

« Cette ère moderne est horrible », se dit-il, tout en repensant à ses mésaventures de la journée. L'époque actuelle des mortels était bien différente de celle où Hadès et ses frères Olympiens étaient vénérés. Il avait parcouru toute l'Europe, en vain, et atterri dans un pays appelé Angleterre. Il avait bien failli se faire écraser quatre fois par des voitures qui roulaient à gauche – drôle d'idée, soit-dit en passant – et il avait failli mettre le feu à une petite mamie qui lui demandait l'heure.

Le chiot, sur les genoux du dieu, bougea dans son sommeil. Hadès avait pensé à le nourrir un peu avant de rentrer dans le pub, et le petit de Cerbère dormait, dissimulé à moitié sous le long manteau du roi des Enfers.  
Soudain, alors qu'il songeait à se frapper la tête sur le bar jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive (oubliant qu'il ne pouvait, techniquement, pas mourir ainsi), il entendit un grand fracas à sa gauche.

Alors qu'il envisageait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se défendre, il constata que ce n'était que le bruit de son voisin qui avait tiré la chaise à côté de lui. Le bruit avait aussi réveillé le chiot, qui à présent se tenait assis sur les genoux d'Hadès, alerte.

Levant les yeux pour détailler un peu plus l'auteur de ce boucan, il se crispa légèrement en constatant la taille énorme de l'énergumène face à lui.

« Un descendant de géant », se dit le roi des morts, partagé entre l'émerveillement et la fureur contre ceux qui, autrefois, avaient été les ennemis des Olympiens.

« Désolé », dit l'étranger d'un ton bourru. « Je ne contrôle pas très bien ma force. »

Hadès, un peu confus de la situation et aussi un peu à cause de l'alcool, hocha la tête, signifiant ainsi que ce n'était pas bien grave. Après tout, il avait vu des créatures bien plus violentes.

Le chiot s'agita encore à la voix grave de l'inconnu qui était assis à côté d'eux, et poussa un petit aboiement. Hadès, inquiet, lorgna du côté du serveur : il ne voulait pas se faire jeter.

« Héhé, vous êtes dans le trafic d'animaux ? » lui dit l'homme inconnu. Il ajouta, en voyant le regard paniqué d'Hadès : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais plus ou moins la même chose… Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid », dit-il en tendant la main.

Hadès la serra, un peu incertain : « Je m'appelle Thémistocle. » Il avait longtemps réfléchi sur son nom de couverture, puis avait finalement opté pour un nom grec typique.

« Ah, vous êtes grec alors ? » reconnut Hagrid. « Vous avez un accent assez reconnaissable. »

Hadès eut un léger sourire crispé, tentant de maintenir en place le chiot sur ses genoux. Sous sa forme mortelle, il avait un peu plus de mal à le porter correctement.

« Oh, il est trop mignon ! » S'exclama Hagrid en voyant l'animal. Hadès n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Vous… Vous le trouvez mignon ? » demanda le roi des Enfers, pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Bien sûr ! Absolument adorable ! » affirma son interlocuteur. « Qui donc pourrait le nier ? »

« Hé bien, bizarrement, les autres personnes qui l'ont vu ont soit crié « quelle horreur ! », soit « aaaargh mon doigt », donc ça me surprend que quelqu'un le trouve adorable », lui dit Hadès.

Le géant éclata de rire, puis reporta son attention sur le chiot. Celui-ci, heureux de ne plus être traité d' « horreur », releva ses trois têtes, les yeux grands ouverts, remuant la queue.

Hadès put presque voir des étoiles briller dans les yeux de Hagrid, et un grand sourire naître sous sa barbe.

« Pincez-moi, je rêve », pensait-il. Dans son esprit naquit une drôle de comparaison, mais il trouvait que le demi-géant barbu ressemblait un peu à sa sœur Hestia face à quelque chose de mignon (et, généralement, de très coloré).

Le chiot, tout à sa joie, s'amusait à mordiller les doigts d'Hagrid. Cependant, là où d'autres mortels s'en étaient formalisés, Hagrid, lui, semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

« Lui, c'est sûr, il ne pourra pas le dévorer », réalisa Hadès, « il est bien trop robuste pour se faire déchiqueter par un chien à trois têtes. »

« Euh, il ne vous effraie pas ? » demanda Hadès, de plus en plus abasourdi.

Hagrid éclata d'un grand rire, et lui répondit : « Pas du tout, j'ai vu des créatures plus effrayantes. »

« Plus effrayantes qu'un chien à trois têtes ? » railla Hadès, ne le croyant qu'à moitié.

« Hé oui ! » s'exclama Hagrid, en hochant vigoureusement la tête, avant de déclarer, en baissant la voix : « Je suis un sorcier. »

Une petite ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de la tête d'Hadès. C'était donc pour ça qu'il n'avait pas été effrayé par les trois têtes !

« En y repensant, j'aurais peut-être dû dissimuler deux têtes en arrivant dans le monde des mortels », pensa-t-il. Puis il haussa les épaules mentalement il était tellement obnubilé par sa mission qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé.

« En effet, vous avez dû voir bien des choses », accorda le roi des morts. Il avait entendu parler des sorciers: le plus souvent, ils étaient les descendants de divinités mineures. Ils s'étaient mêlés aux mortels, mais vivaient tout de même un peu à part. Sage décision, vu la superstition de beaucoup de gens.

« Ça… Ça ne vous gênerait pas de le garder, alors ? » demanda Hadès, plein d'espoir.

Le chiot avait aussi relevé la tête vers Hagrid, et avait des petits yeux implorant. Hagrid eut un léger rire en voyant que les expressions du grec et du chiot étaient presque les mêmes.

« Pas du tout », répondit-il. « Il se trouve que j'ai besoin en ce moment d'une créature de son genre pour… Pour garder quelque chose de précieux. »

« Ah ça, vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber », lui dit Hadès, en songeant à Cerbère. « Il devrait être plutôt doué pour garder des choses. »

Hagrid sourit sous sa barbe hirsute. « Vous le vendez combien ? »

« Il n'est pas à vendre ! » s'exclama Hadès, indigné. Le chiot aboya, comme pour approuver ses dires. « Soit je vous le donne, soit je repars avec. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule », lui dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. « Je ne me sentirais pas bien de vous prendre une petite merveille pareille sans vous payer un minimum. »

Il lui fourra alors quelques grosses pièces d'or dans les mains, qu'Hadès observa avec attention. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à des drachmes, mais ça avait l'air d'être de la vraie monnaie.

« Bon, d'accord », finit-il par concéder. Il mit alors le petit de Cerbère dans les bras de Hagrid, qui n'eut pas trop de mal à le porter.

« Touffu », dit soudain Hagrid.

« Pardon ? » réagit Hadès, interloqué.

« Je voudrais l'appeler Touffu. Parce que… Il est tout doux », lui confia Hagrid.

La drôle de comparaison entre Hagrid et sa sœur Hestia s'imposa de nouveau à Hadès, mais il la chassa d'un mouvement de tête.

« Pas de problème », lui dit Hadès. « Après tout, il est à vous maintenant. »

Imperceptiblement, il se leva de sa chaise. Il avait hâte de rentrer annoncer à Perséphone qu'il avait réussi sa mission.

Hagrid se leva à son tour, voyant que son voisin faisait mine de partir. « Je vous raccompagne dehors », annonça-t-il.

Hadès hocha la tête, régla la boisson qu'il avait consommée, et sentit le froid de novembre le mordre alors qu'il sortait du pub.

« Vivement que je retrouve les souterrains chauffés des Enfers », pensa-t-il.

Hagrid se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Merci pour tout, Thémistocle », dit-il avec gratitude. « Vous me sauvez la vie. »

« La réciproque est vraie », lui répondit Hadès avec sincérité. « Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer », ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

« Pour moi aussi », dit le géant en lui broyant la main.

Le chiot, lui, glapit en voyant son ancien et temporaire maître s'éloigner, puis fut rapidement distrait par un son de musique qui se dégageait du pub d'en face. Il bailla puis s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie dans les bras de Hagrid.

« Je vois que tu es sensible à la musique », lui chuchota ce dernier avec douceur.

Hadès, de son côté, repartit vers sa demeure, un poids en moins sur le cœur. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir réussi à donner le chiot ! A un sorcier, en plus ! En arrivant enfin près de son salon, il cria à la cantonade : « Perséphone, tu ne devineras jamais à qui j'ai donné le chiot ! »

Il l'entendit lui répondre : « Et toi, tu ne devineras jamais qui vient dîner ! »

Hadès eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de sa belle-mère Déméter avant de penser : « Et zut. Je dois avoir un mauvais karma. »

* * *

Hagrid, lui, était rentré à Poudlard et avait accueilli Dumbledore chez lui. Le directeur de Poudlard, en sirotant son thé, considérait l'énorme chiot dont le garde-chasse avait fait l'acquisition.

« Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? » lui dit Hagrid, son regard attendri tourné vers Touffu et Crockdur qui s'amusaient à se lécher les oreilles.

Dumbledore sourit. « C'est vrai, Hagrid », affirma-t-il doucement. « Il a l'air très attachant. »

Il regarda le garde-chasse par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. « Et je suis sûre qu'il sera apte à garder vous-savez-quoi. »

« Bien sûr, Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur », s'empressa d'acquiescer Hagrid. « D'ici un an, il aura largement sa taille adulte. »

Le professeur Dumbledore but une gorgée de thé, et observa Touffu entreprendre de lui mordiller le bas de sa robe qui traînait.

S'il ne connaissait pas si bien Hagrid, il aurait juré que Touffu n'était pas tout à fait du même monde qu'eux. Mais en attendant, il pouvait bien laisser son garde-chasse et ami materner un chiot, aussi grand soit-il.

« Du moment qu'il ne se mette pas à vouloir élever des dragons… » songea Dumbledore, en tapotant gentiment la tête de Touffu.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu; en tout cas, je me suis bien amusée en écrivant cet OS. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une réaction de ce qu'on écrit.**

 **Bises et à bientôt !**


End file.
